


It's Hard Not To Let These Thoughts Tumble Out

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: "Moments like these, mean everything." / Where Archie thinks it's strange but Jughead doesn't.





	It's Hard Not To Let These Thoughts Tumble Out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've been watching Riverdale and am up to Episode 11. Funnily enough, it showed Jughead and Archie sleeping together (not that way, dude) after I wrote this story. Things may be out of place, because setting this particular scene is just random.
> 
> Disclaimer: With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; all proper companies/parties own the rest (characters/quotes, etc.)

**It's Hard Not To Let These Thoughts Tumble Out**

 

It's late, four in the morning. Jughead's sleeping over in Archie's room, like old times. 

Like always, Archie dozes off first and Jughead just lies on the spare mattress, on the floor. Jughead can't sleep, partly because it's uncomfortable and he's distracted.

Everything's happening at once and he's trying to figure it out. Jason Blossom's murder is a difficult case to solve, and with the drama at school and relationships it's just too much. He misses the days where the only drama was girls having cooties.

But there's another problem, one that's making his thoughts muddle and stomach twist with a sort of guilt as if his feelings shouldn't be this way. 

Shifting on his side, he pulls the scratchy blanket off of him and stares up at the ceiling. Being kind of a douche, he gets up and shakes his best friend awake.

"Uh, Jughead? What're you doing?" Archie mumbles. His voice is husky from waking up, and it's difficult for Jughead to look away from his bare chest.

They've been friends for years... it shouldn't be this weird. Jughead's half annoyed at how Archie is totally obvious about how good-looking he is, and parades around half-naked like a fuckboy.

"I can't—I don't know," Jughead admits. "Sometimes I wonder why it all has to be confusing. Why I can't just straight up say it. It should be easy because you're my best friend, but it's also hard because you're my best friend and I-I can't."

"You can tell me." Archie wears an earnest face, but he's still not fully awake. He figures once his friend settles down, he can, too.

"I like you, Arch." 

Archie's expression turns to complete surprise. His eyes widen a bit, and jaw opens. Under different circumstances, Jughead would've laughed. Sometimes it's easy making Archie shocked.

Archie studies Jughead with suspicion. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I woke you up and admitted a little crush on you just for laughs." 

Archie squints. "So... you _do_ have a crush on me?"

Jughead shrugs. "It doesn't matter." He knows Archie likes girls—he's not, like, getting any delusions here—but sometimes there's a curiosity if Archie was slightly open to boys. 

It takes a moment before Archie sits up on his bed. He tugs on Jughead's arm. "Come here."

Releasing a small sigh, Jughead sits on the bed cross-legged, facing the red-head.

"Can I try something?"

"Yeah."

Almost hesitantly, Archie brings his face closer to the brunet. He brushes back the black strand of hair that's always out of place, and grins. 

Jughead's breath hitches. "Are we about to kiss? Because that'll be really weird." 

"But don't you have a little crush on me?"

"You better not say this to anyone else."

"I won't." Archie licks his lips slowly. His gaze keeps dropping to Jughead's mouth, then up like he's considering something. "But Jughead, I don't like you that way. You have Betty, and I have Valerie. We can't."

Jughead knows it was a long shot and now he's feeling pretty stupid. _Really, what is he thinking?_ _His totally straight friend will return back the same feelings?_

Life isn't like that—if you have a crush, that's all it will be. He swears that his heart hurts so fucking much, and all he can do is force to act natural, as if everything's still the same.

"I'm sorry for saying anything," Jughead finally replies.

Archie goes back under the covers. "I'll forget about it if you do."

Jughead won't forget this; he knows that. He thinks too much. But he audibly agrees, and slowly sleeps with regret filling his mind.


End file.
